The objective of this study is to compare the effectiveness of 5-FU by bolus injection vs 5-FU by prolonged venous infusion given prior to and following combined pelvic RT + protracted venous infusion vs 5-Fu by bolus injection plus Leucovorin and Levamisole given prior to and following combined pelvic RT. This will be evaluated in terms of survival and relapse-free survival. (RTOG 94-03)